


Cranky Robins Make For Bad Company

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's got stomach pains and he's being cranky. It's time to bring in the big guns to calm him down. i.e. call Kon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranky Robins Make For Bad Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minumi-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=minumi-chan).



“How long has he been like that?”  
  


“Ever-since-he-called-home.”  
  


“A few hours then. Did you try talking to him?”  
  


“I-tried-but-he-glared-at-me-like-Batman-does.”  
  


Cassie winced slightly in sympathy. Tim’s glares were getting waaaaay too close to Batman’s for comfort.  
  


“I think we need to break out the big guns.”  
  


“On-it!”  
  


With a blink and a sudden rush of displaced air, Bart was off in search of ‘the big guns’. Cassie however, remained in place. Peeking around the edge of the door way of the common area, where Robin was sitting and glaring at his laptop. Cassie was surprised that the laptop hadn’t melted into a small pile of plastic at the strength and heat of that gaze.  
  


“Got-him!”  
  


Bart chirped as he deposited Kon on his feet beside him.  
  


Cassie couldn’t help the small sigh of relief from falling out. “Conner! Thank God you’re here! Can you…”, she gestured helplessly towards the door. Kon leaned forward to take a look into the common room, “Bad mood?”  
  


“The worst!” Cassie and Bart chimed together.  
  


With an easy shrug, Kon sauntered into the room. Cassie and Bart glued themselves against the doorway (after a slight scuffle to adjust themselves into a comfortable eavesdropping/sneaking position) and watched Kon approach the extremely prickly Robin.  
  


They held their breath as Kon casually plopped down next to Tim, an arm thrown over the back as he did so.  
  


“He’s-so-getting-punched-this-time.” Bart whispered as the pair began to converse quietly.  
  


“I dunno…” Cassie half frowned as she watched Tim close the laptop and turn to properly face Kon, his expression still tense. “Conner’s always managed to snap Tim out of his bad moods. Without getting punched.”  
  


“Yeah-but-Tim’s-never-been-this-cranky-before-either.”  
  


“Good poi-.” Cassie started to concede but then her mouth fell open slightly in shock as Tim’s shoulder’s slumped. His expression going from irritated to tired, which made Kon gently pat his back and say something to him that the sneaky pair could not hear.  
  


“No-way! How-the-heck-does-he- _do-_ that?!” Bart exclaimed as the pair stood up and began to walk towards them.  
  


After a minor flailing worthy of a vaudeville show, Cassie and Bart straightened up and tried to look as casual as possible as Tim and Kon came out into the hallway. Tim gave them a weak smile before Kon patted his shoulder again, “Go on ahead, I’ll be back in five okay?”  
  


With a nod, Tim went off in the direction of his room and Cassie and Bart pounced.  
  


“Well?”  
  


“What-was-wrong-with-him? Did-he-say-what-happened? How-the-heck-do-you-do-that?”  
  


Kon held up his hands to stop the pair, “Whoa guys! He’s just got an upset stomach.”  
  


“Huh?” Cassie blinked in surprise. “ _THAT’S_ why he was so cranky?”  
  


Kon shrugged, “I can’t imagine stomach pains to be any fun.”  
  


“They-never-are.” Bart chimed in helpfully. “Those-are-some-of-the-worst-few-seconds-of-my-life. It-feels-like-your-stomach-is-trying-to-eat-itself. Not-to-mention-the-fact-that-your-butt-hurts-for-the-next-day.”  
  


Cassie and Kon winced at the mental image. “So, I said that I’d get him some meds to help his stomach. And maybe some soup.”  
  


“Campbell’s-chicken-and-brown-rice-soup-is-pretty-good!” the speedster suggested as Kon floated off the floor.  
  


“Thanks man. I’ll get that if I can find it. Later.”  
  


“But-you-never-told-us-what-you-said-to-Tim!” Bart yelled as Kon began to leave.  
  


“That’s my secret!” Kon replied with a laugh and turned out of their sights.  
  


Bart pouted and crossed his arms. “If-I-didn’t-know-any-better-I’d-think-that-he-just-wants-to-keep-all-Robin-rights-to-himself.”  
  


Cassie couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
